User blog:Hannif Hussain/Hannif Hussain Profile
This blog is about me. Hannif! For those lazy people that think it's take a lot of effort to type in the keyboard so I made this. You'll learn about my swag and my waifu technique guys! So lets get started! (And please do not copy it please!). Personal Stuff I will give a way Name: Hannif Age: 12 Weight: Like to keep secret... Height: about the height of a door. Gender: Male Birthday: 30th June 2003 School: Man Academy Fav food: Pizza Fav Drink: Anything tropical or fruity Fav ice cream favour: Chocolate Fav DB Episodes: Dante vs Bayonetta, Kirby vs Majin Buu, Ragna vs Sol, Yang vs Tifa (eat it haters), Godzilla vs Gamera, Tigerzord vs Gundam Epyon, Ironman vs Lex, Guts vs Nightmare, Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher, Wolverine vs Raiden (Metal Gear). Least Fav DB Episodes: Beast vs Goliath, Chun-li vs Mai Shiniru and Batman vs Cpt.America. Fav Characters: Kirby, Ragna, Shulk, Zero (any era), Tifa, Yang, Metabee, Mantaro, N, Twilight Sparkle, Bill Cipher, Yusuke Urameshi, Renji, Roxas, Pro.Layton, Daredevil. Least Fav Character: Tidus,Jasper Butt Junior Nostalgia Show: Mucha Lucha, Medabots,Ultimate Muscle, Kirby Right Back At Ya, Sonic the Hedgehog show Aligments: Neutral Good Background This will always stay a secret, for those who wanted to know it. You have to answer the quiz I'll make for you, and you have to get more than 10. Powers & Abilities *'Random Anime Attacks: '''I say a random anime attack which is original. **'Boom: 'I say boom, and a giant explosion which is twice the size of a meteor crater comes out of nowhere point-blank at your feet, or anywhere. **'Freeze: 'Can freeze an opponent which is continent-destroying explosion proof and can be resisted to the heat of the sun. It is -90000000 degrees. **'Burn: 'Is able to burn up to 300 opponents alive. The heat can overpower the sun;'s core heat. And can burn for like 30 mins. The user is resisted to it. **'Slamehama: 'Can use the attack and summon a giant hand doing a slam attack which can cause the entire planet to be in earthquake. *'Swag Rays: 'Can summon in Swag ways capable enought to destory a star. *'Waifu Powers: 'Each time he gets a waifu, he can use their abilities for 3 mins and somehow already capable of using it. *'Majin the Swag: 'By using all of his energy, he can summon a spirit like creatire which is 10x strogner than him do all of the work for him. It is considered unstoppable that it makes Dio wanna be his slave and ditch his World for it. **'Swagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagagagagagagagaga!: 'When said it, he can punches that can break the time barriers and can do 1000 ounches in just seconds. Majin The Swag's punches can pierce a 20km thick adamantium like it was thin air. **'Beam-up: 'Can shoot lasers that can reach the entire earth in a matter of seconds. *'Infinite lives: 'You probably now already. Equipment *'X-ray goggles: '''Capable of usingf to see visible abjects, the main objective of it is to see when ever a girl comes, you probably now... Feats Strength *Can lift the entire planet. *Managed to hold up the login system. *Destroyed every single letters of the comments. *Managed to past through a ban force field with ease. *Easily overpowered an experienced high ranked wiki star. Speed *Reached the center of the planet in just 1 second by walking. *Outran a reality warper. *Kept up with Sanic. Durability *Survived his waifu attacks. *Tank an attack capable enough to destory 20 admins. *Kept on fighting against every admins when he was injured. Skill *Has achieved every single waifu on the entire fictional existance. *Gained many friends. *Once done a Naruto attack without saying the name. *Managed to watch every single filler stuff of Naruto in 30 mins. Weaknesses *Stupid. *Once got banned in DB Wiki, I wanna come back now... Category:Blog posts